


Chosen

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: Yusaku is like.... a cat.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> I asked a bot in my firestorm server whether to work on my 2 other fics, or to make a new one. And it chose 'new', so here's this. I'll link the server at the end note!

Takeru groans as he flops down onto Yusaku's couch. Between listening to Yusaku and Kusanagi speak with technical terms he understood _none_ of, and then school, he'd like a brief time where he doesn't have to think.

Yusaku moves around his tiny apartment, putting away his school briefcase and putting his duel disk next to Roboppi. The other duelist looks tired also, but he has a feeling it's more from _working himself to exhaustion_.

He watches as Yusaku removes his tie and jacket,  putting it neatly onto some coathangers. Takeru yawns, lulled by Yusaku moving around his house, only coming back to himself once Yusaku sits beside him on the small couch. Yusaku stares at him, and he stares back, wondering he’s thinking. “Something on my face?” He jokes.

Yusaku’s brows furrow cutely, before his expression becomes determined. The other duelist doesn’t answer, preferring to lie down ― on him?

“Huh?” Takeru’s eyes widen as Yusaku curls up, and he stops breathing as Yusaku makes himself comfortable, face close to his stomach. “Uh. Yusaku?” He squeaks.

All the other boy does is hum, brows furrowing again, before a hand comes up to grab onto his wrist, then leading it to Yusaku’s hair. Confused, and pretty sure he fell asleep on this couch and that this isn’t happening, he runs his fingers through blue hair.

Yusaku hums again, and he can feel the other boy relax, and falls asleep instantly, the hand on his wrist moving to clutch his shirt. _Guess I’m staying here then_ , he rubs an eye with his free hand, then gets his phone out, putting his elbow onto the arm of the couch.

While looking through a social media site that Flame set up for him, and he wonders if Yusaku’s place has any good food when his phone rings, making him startle. He looks down, hoping he hasn’t woken Yusaku up as he presses the _accept_ icon. “Moshi moshi?” Yusaku just shifts, and he relaxes.

“Moshi moshi! Takeru!! I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Kiku says cheerily.

“Kiku! No, you’re not. Just me being hungry and tired.”

Kiku laughs, “well do you have anything to eat? Go and get something!” She urges. Takeru winces.

“I can’t just _do that_!”

“... And why not?” Kiku huffs.

“Because I have Yusaku sleeping on me. I very much can’t do that,” Takeru says, waving his other hand around to gesture, even if she can’t see it. Yusaku groans and Takeru winces, going back to petting the other’s hair.

“This sounds cute, but why not wake him up?”

“Uhhhhhh, well, you know when a cat chooses to sleep on you? It’s like that. He _chose_ me,” he ends with a whisper. “Plus, he needs the sleep!”

Kiku sighs, “this Yusaku works so hard from what you tell me.”

“He does,” Takeru says softly, admiration in his voice.

“You should send a picture of him to me! You’ve never sent me a photo of him!” Kiku says.

“What? Now?”

“Yes! Show me the boy you’re so smitten with!”

Takeru lets out a strangled sound, his face feeling hot, “I’m not―“

“Takeru,” she says firmly, and he shuts his mouth. Taking away the phone from his ear, he goes into his camera, then snaps a quick photo, sending it to Kiku. A few seconds later, he hears the message sound, then Kiku’s “ooooh. He _is_ cute!”

He groans, wishing he could cover his burning face with his hand without disturbing Yusaku. “Can we stop talking about this now?”

“Fine, fine! What’s it like _actually_ going to school?”

“ _It sucks_ ,” he says immediately. “But it has it’s good points, I guess,” he looks down at the boy in his lap, smiling.

**_[Fin]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Roboppi can get him food. Though, I hope Yusaku actually has some food in his house... maybe Takeru's already gone to get Yusaku's house some good food and snacks before. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated! <3
> 
> [Takeru/Yusaku discord](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N) | [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/184388518235/more-firestorm-surprise-600-words-link)


End file.
